Shape of my heart
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: Tk hopes to make up with Kair, but sadly he hurts himself on his way there ! please review and please think of the childern!


Shape Of My Heart  
  
  
  
"I wish Kari would understand why I stood her up, IT"S NOT MY DARE FAULT I SLEPT In! okay so maybe it is" Tk said talking to himself .   
"He's talking to himself again" Sighed Miss Takashi.   
"I wish she would have listened to me "He said falling on his bed actually missing his bed. "I still love you Kari "He said lying gon the floor begin to cry .  
  
Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
  
"Why did he stand me up, he said he would be there no matter what, I guess I can't trust him anymore "Kari thought to herself feeling an intense heat over her body. "I still love him but I didn't get a chance to listen why he wasn't there "She thought. "Maybe I should have listened to him anyhow ".  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
"That's it I'm going there I don't care what happens I have to explain to her "He said picking himself up from the floor and running out the door without a jacket when it was raining ."I'm... coming... Kari ".  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragically  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
  
"I have to go tell him that I'm sorry I didn't listen to him and then I'll listen to him "She said .Kari was smart enough to put on a jacket and go to Tk's apartment .  
  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
"ahh !"Tk cried , He had twisted his ankle on the way . "Come on Tk put some will power into it " He told picking himself up . "Ouch, okay okay this hurts, Ow that's going hurt in the morning" He whimpered .  
Lookin' back on the things I've done (back on the things...)  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be...)  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark (in the dark)  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
"Okay this hurts alot, that hurt too much, that kills "He continued to whimper. I got to get to Kari come breaking every bone in my body to having to go to the hospital "He said to himself . "Okay just to get my mind off the pain I'll sing" He said "I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up , I'm not going to stop, I'm gonna work harder" He sang as he got down on his hands and knees crawling because he couldn't take the pain.  
"Tk ?"Kari said looking at her ex-boyfriend crawling on his hands and knees, singing Destiny's child, in the rain .  
"Kari hi "!"He smiled .  
"Tk I guess I should have listened to you, now if your willing to talk to me tell me why you didn't come"She said .  
  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothin' to hide no more  
I dont know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
"I slept in, my alarm clock didn't work "He explained .   
"That's gotta be your best excuse yet" He nodded .   
"I try " He replied.  
"I still love you Tk" She said helping him up.   
" I always loved you "He replied.  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you (keep you in the dark) in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
"So what were you going on your hands and knees "She asked.  
"Fell on my ankle so I could take to pain so I crawled "He explained .  
"And what about the song ?"   
"trying to get my mind off the pain" He said  
"Well your standing by yourself now" She pointed .  
"Your right I'm healed ! " He shouted .  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be someone)  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show (Now let me show you the true)you the shape (shape of my heart) of my heart  
  
"Ouch !"Tk whimpered.  
"Yeah healed I'm sure " Kari stared at him in a Sarcastically tone.   
"Well it was healed". "I don't think I can make it home "Tk whimpered sitting on his bum.  
"Yes you can come on I'll sing with you .  
"I'm a survivor , I'm not gonna give up , I'm not gonna stop , I'm gonna work harder "they sang .  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of  
  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
